Bad Eggs, Good Buffy
by Kris P
Summary: Takes place at the end of "Bad Eggs," with some B/W scenes added in.


Title: Bad Eggs, Good Buffy (1/1)  
  
Author: Kris P.  
  
Email: krismpy@yahoo.com  
  
Pairings: B/A, W/B  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Bad Eggs  
  
Summary: Takes place at the end of "Bad Eggs,"  
  
with some scenes added in. ;)  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy and Willow and everyone else  
  
in this belong to Joss and  
  
Mutant Enemy.  
  
Archive: If you want it, just ask and it's  
  
yours.  
  
Just a little snippet I came up with, so enjoy!  
  
  
  
Bad Eggs, Good Buffy  
  
  
  
Joyce had just found Buffy. She was relieved her  
  
daughter wasn't hurt in the gas leak, but was now  
  
thoroughly upset with her for not obeying her  
  
orders from earlier in the day. "Young lady, you  
  
have to learn some responsibility, okay? Once  
  
and for all," Joyce said.  
  
"I'm grounded?" Buffy asked with trepidation.  
  
"You're already grounded!" Joyce replied somewhat  
  
harshly, annoyed at Buffy for forgetting that.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Buffy said meekly.  
  
"Until further notice, you're confined to your  
  
room. You will not leave your room at any time,  
  
except to go to school or the bathroom. Am I  
  
making myself clear?"  
  
"You're clear," Buffy replied. "I - won't leave  
  
my room."  
  
"You're damn right you won't!" Joyce said as she  
  
stomped off.  
  
Buffy stared after her mother for a second,  
  
surprised at her use of a swear word.  
  
After a beat, she started to follow her mom. She  
  
lowered her head and just focused on catching up  
  
to Joyce's feet, which were a few paces in front  
  
of her. 'It's not fair,' she thought. 'I'm the  
  
slayer, The Chosen One. But I'm grounded for  
  
doing my duty and saving the school, not to  
  
mention my own mother!' Buffy seethed inwardly.  
  
Totally lost in thought, she almost missed  
  
the fact that Joyce's feet had stopped moving.  
  
Buffy pulled up quickly, her slayer reflexes  
  
helping her avoid plowing into the back of her  
  
mom.  
  
"Mr. Giles! I'm glad I ran into you again. I  
  
know this may not be the best time, but I was  
  
wondering if I might speak with you about Buffy?"  
  
Joyce said.  
  
"Mom!" Buffy started to protest.  
  
"Alone," Joyce enunciated the word slowly for  
  
emphasis. Buffy sighed loudly, turned around and  
  
walked a short distance away.  
  
"W-what can I do for you?" Buffy heard Giles say.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if..." Buffy didn't hear  
  
the rest. She'd fully intended to eavesdrop on  
  
the conversation, but forgot all about it the  
  
second she caught sight of Willow, who was  
  
sitting about twenty feet away from where Buffy  
  
stood. She and Cordelia were sitting  
  
side-by-side on one of the railings along the  
  
walkway. Xander was standing in front of them,  
  
talking animatedly. 'No doubt about the big  
  
adventure he's just had,' Buffy thought. Every  
  
now and then, Xander or Cordelia would move so  
  
that Buffy's view of Willow was blocked  
  
temporarily, which frustrated the slayer.  
  
Without even realizing it, Buffy started drifting  
  
closer and closer to the trio.  
  
"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," Xander said  
  
to the two girls as he walked off in the opposite  
  
direction from Buffy.  
  
"Bye," Willow said. She and Cordelia sat by  
  
themselves in awkward silence for a moment, then  
  
Cordelia hopped off the railing.  
  
"Um, I'm leaving, too," she said as she beat a  
  
hasty retreat in the same direction Xander had  
  
just gone.  
  
"Ok," Willow said to their backs. Buffy watched  
  
closely as Willow put her head in her hands, and  
  
rubbed her temples with her forefingers. Then  
  
Willow closed her eyes, straightened her back,  
  
and proceeded to roll her neck around in circles.  
  
Buffy tore her gaze away from the redhead  
  
briefly, looking back to see what her mother was  
  
doing. Joyce and Giles were still talking, so  
  
Buffy quickly closed the distance between herself  
  
and Willow.  
  
"Hey," Buffy spoke quietly as she placed a gentle  
  
hand on Willow's knee. She felt Willow jump  
  
slightly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"That's ok," Willow said, opening her eyes to  
  
look at Buffy. "I wasn't paying attention  
  
anyway. So, what's up?"  
  
Buffy was mesmerized for a split second by the  
  
bright, sparkling green orbs regarding her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I think my mom's asking Giles to  
  
babysit me after school from now until I  
  
graduate."  
  
"Don't tell me," Willow started.  
  
"Yep, grounded--worse," Buffy finished.  
  
"I'm sorry," Willow replied.  
  
"No big," Buffy answered. "I'll just have to  
  
sneak out to patrol like I usually do. Or else  
  
have Angel do it for me." Buffy regarded Willow  
  
for a moment, then asked, "So, how're you doing?  
  
You look tired."  
  
"A little. I'm more stiff and sore from...well,  
  
whatever it was that I did."  
  
"Digging, mainly," Buffy supplied.  
  
"I so do not want to know," Willow said.  
  
"No, you probably don't," Buffy said, chuckling  
  
slightly. "On the positive side, those dirt  
  
smudges all over your face make you look cute."  
  
Buffy reached up and gently wiped a small one off  
  
the redhead's cheek with her thumb.  
  
"You don't exactly look ready for the Miss  
  
Sunnydale beauty pageant, either!" Willow shot  
  
back. Buffy stuck her tongue out playfully, then  
  
turned around to search for her mom and Giles  
  
again. As she did so, she settled between  
  
Willow's legs, leaning her head back so that it  
  
rested on Willow's stomach.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about for so  
  
long?" Buffy mused as she rested her forearms on  
  
each of Willow's thighs.  
  
"I don't know," Willow replied, absentmindedly  
  
playing with the blonde hair in front of her.  
  
"But I'll bet Giles will get you off the hook  
  
with your mother."  
  
"That would be nice, but I won't hold my breath,"  
  
Buffy answered as she watched her mom and Giles  
  
converse. She felt Willow shift around behind  
  
her, and sensed her wince. "You okay?" She  
  
turned around again to regard Willow.  
  
"Yeah. Like I said, just a little stiff and  
  
sore," Willow answered.  
  
  
  
Joyce finished her conversation with Giles, and  
  
turned around to look for Buffy. She spotted her  
  
daughter in the distance, talking to her best  
  
friend, Willow. She started to stalk towards the  
  
two girls, determined to get Buffy and go home so  
  
she could relax. Mr. Giles had tried to tell her  
  
he was sure Buffy hadn't done anything wrong, but  
  
Joyce was still fuming inwardly over Buffy's  
  
total lack of responsibility.  
  
Joyce slowed her pace a bit. She watched Buffy  
  
take Willow gently by the wrist, and help her  
  
friend down from her perch on the railing. Joyce  
  
slowed even more, then stopped walking  
  
altogether. She stared, transfixed, as Buffy  
  
swept the redhead's hair to one side, and began  
  
massaging Willow's shoulders carefully and  
  
tenderly. Joyce's eyes softened briefly. 'No!  
  
She's grounded. She'll never respect the  
  
boundaries if I give in,' she thought. 'But how  
  
can she be so loyal and compassionate to her  
  
friend, yet still be so irresponsible?' she  
  
wondered.  
  
Joyce sighed, then took a deep breath, steeling  
  
herself. She walked up to Buffy, who was still  
  
tending to Willow, and announced, "You're still  
  
grounded. Go to the car and wait for me there.  
  
I need to talk to Willow." Buffy started to open  
  
her mouth to speak, but instead exchanged a  
  
nervous glance with Willow and walked wordlessly  
  
to the vehicle.  
  
  
  
Buffy sat on her bedroom windowsill kissing  
  
Angel. "You sure you're not going to get in  
  
trouble?" he asked her.  
  
"Hey, I earned this. 'Sides, I'm not breaking  
  
any rules," she replied.  
  
"Buffy!" Joyce's voice could be heard yelling  
  
from downstairs. "Are you going to bed?"  
  
"In a minute!" she called back, then returned to  
  
Angel smoochies.  
  
*Clomp*Clomp*Clomp*  
  
"Shoot! She's coming up the stairs--you'd better  
  
go!" Buffy said as she shoved the vampire out her  
  
window.  
  
"Ouch!" Angel yelped as he hit the ground.  
  
Buffy leaned out the window, grimacing in  
  
sympathy. "Oh. Sorry!" she called down to him  
  
in as hushed a tone as she could manage.  
  
Angel rubbed his backside with one hand, gave a  
  
slight wave up to her with his other, and walked  
  
off grumbling, "Second fiddle, again!"  
  
Buffy hastily closed her window, just as the door  
  
to her bedroom opened. "What's going on?" Willow  
  
asked. She had her pajamas on, and looked  
  
refreshed.  
  
"Oh, well, Angel was here, but he just left,"  
  
Buffy replied.  
  
"Your mom was cool enough to invite me over to  
  
shower here and stay the night since my parents  
  
are gone, even though you can't leave your  
  
room--which, by the way, is weird. I mean, here  
  
I can come and go as I please in your house, when  
  
you're stuck here in your room. But you're going  
  
to get in worse trouble, if that's even possible,  
  
if your mom catches you with Angel up here,"  
  
Willow babbled.  
  
"It's ok, Will. I made him leave. Let's just go  
  
to bed, okay?" Buffy smirked at the  
  
redhead--kissing Angel had gotten her juices  
  
flowing, but thinking about spending the whole  
  
night with Willow in her bed right beside her was  
  
too much for the slayer.  
  
"Alright," Willow replied. She walked over to  
  
the light switch and flipped it off, then  
  
carefully made her way back to Buffy's bed. She  
  
crawled under the covers with a yawn, and settled  
  
in with her back to Buffy, who'd gotten into bed  
  
while Willow was taking care of the light. The  
  
redhead's eyes closed slowly, then snapped wide  
  
open. "Uh, Buffy, do you know where your hand  
  
is?"  
  
"Yep," Buffy replied silkily, snuggling closer to  
  
Willow.  
  
"I take it you don't want to sleep just yet?"  
  
Willow squeaked.  
  
"Nope," Buffy purred, as her other hand moved  
  
around under the covers.  
  
"But what about Angel, and your mom, and...Oh!"  
  
Willow gasped. "N-nevermind theeeeeeem!" Willow  
  
breathed out in ecstasy. Rather reluctantly, the  
  
redhead untangled herself from Buffy before  
  
things went too far, and rolled over to look at  
  
her friend. However, when she gazed into Buffy's  
  
eyes, she saw nothing but love reflected in them,  
  
and was satisfied. With that, she started  
  
nuzzling Buffy's neck. Between nuzzles, she  
  
murmured, "Angel bad, mom bad, sleep bad, eggs  
  
definitely bad, Buffy good!" 


End file.
